A Lying Doll
by Himegami11
Summary: Whos is this girl and why will her very presence cause happiness and trouble to the excorcist?  My first D.Gray Man story.  AllenXOC and more!  Rated T for language and Violence.  Put on hold   WILL be uploading another D.gray man story soon though, reason for putting this on hold will be explained there.
1. Chapter 1

**Title in progress lol xD Anyways, this is my Man fanciton. I hope you enjoy it 3 Man belongs to Katsura Hoshino**

**Chapter 1**

It was late at night and again I was still wanding around. I stopped behind the night club where I had lied about my age to work at. Of course that didn't matter as long as I had a nice body. I changed into my sapphire blue with black lace cocktail dress, my black platform heels, and my tall black hat that had a dark blue silk ribbon around it. I went in and began to serve. Everyone i served ordered a high alchoholic drink and google eyed me as I put the drink down. Of course i wanted to slap the shit out of them, but i couldn't lose this job. Not that i wanted to even work here.

"Hey there beautiful. Take a break and sit with us. We'll buy you a drink." I heard a couple of guys say behind me.

I turned to see Alexandra, another waitress with a pink cocktail dress and long curly brown hair serving a couple of guys.

"Uh no..I have to go back to the kitchen." she said holding the tray with on hand as she tried to pull her wrist away from the clutch of one of the guys.

"Oh c'mon. Hanging out with us is better than serving, isn't it? If you need some money, we could pay you big money for your, um, services." one of the drunken gys said as the others nodded along. 

"No let me go!" she said as he tried to touch her and she let go of the tray.

"She said to let her go you bastard.." I said catching the tray with my foot.

I kicked it up and caught it in my hand. They looked up at me.

"Whoa, silver eyes. Hey, you're even hotter than her. You should come with us too. You'll earn more money with us than here." he said reaching for my waist.

I grabbed the tray tightly and smashed it against his head, creating a dent in it.

"Hey you bitch!" the other guys yelled getting up from the table.

"Excuse me gentlemen. What seems to be the problem?" smiled the head waitress.

She wore a black cocktail dress and had her hair in twin dragon tails.

"Your waitress just smashed a tray on our buddies head. What are you gonna do to this bitch." one of the guys said loudly to the head waitress.

She crinkled her nose. "Im sorry sir, but can you not talk. Your breath is horrid . Also you do not speak to me using that language and certainly not to my waitresses either. They aren't stupid enough to go with alchoholic reeking assholes like you. Our waitresses aren't prostitutes, so you can just get the hell out!" she smiled as she looked over to me.

That was my cue. I took some darts that were hidden on my garter belt, and threw it at them. They darts made a scratch on their cheek for all four of them.

"Tch!" they sneered as they rushed out, covering their scratches.-

"Honestly...creating such a scene for the rest of the customers." sighed the head waitress/owner of the club.

"We're sorry" we said bowing.

"It's alright. Those type of people are not welcomed here."

Alexandra walked out to go changed and I followed. I changed in the restroom into some dark blue jeans and belt, a black tank top, dark green sweater, and my grey beanie.

"Ah crap. I really gotta control myself. I cant let that happen again." I said lightly slapping my cheeks.

I walked out onto the cold dark street and began to walk home to my apartment. As I walked, I heard some stepping sounds, and I felt a presence. The wind also became slightly colder as well, but I disregarded it and kept walking. I decided to take a shortcut behind the small alley behind a childrens clinic.

"Oi Oi. Look who's here. It's who smashed the tray on me head." said a blonde guy. There were two other guys on either side of him as he approached me.

"What do you want?" I shouted.

"You made a fool of me back there at the club. I really wanted to be able to play with you since you're so hot. I wanted to give you some fun before this. But oh well, it's your loss. You'll just serve as our dinner now."

"Hah? What are you-..."

Before i could finish, the three guys eyes went blank. A large grey looking vein grew out of thier backs as it extended upward and a large round thing with canon looking guns sprouted out.

_'What the hell is that!'_ I thought as i looked at it.

On it was a small face with a black star on it's forehead. It looked down at me and pointed its guns. I ran as behind me I could hear loud gun shots. I reached for some knives that I kept on my belt and threw it at them, but it just suck onto them. I turned a corner only to be backed into a toy shop window. Their loud crying shattered the window and I fell on the shattered glass.

"Ow!" I moaned. I looked at my blood stained hands that had glass stuck onto them.

_'What are you doing stupid!' _I heard a young girls voice laugh.

My body froze. I knew that voice.

"No...go away."

I clentched a shard of glass in my hand, making it bleed.

_'What! Are you this happy to see me?'_ she said as I scowled.

I could feel my blood rushing through my veins, but my body going numb.

_'You tried to forget me, didn't you? Don't make me laugh!' _

My body began to move.

_'I could feel the fear in your heart. I see it in your eyes. You thought you might have gotten rid of me? Of course not! So stop lying to yourself!"_

I slowly stood up, grabbing onto the side of a shelf for balance. The monster above me close in as blood began to clot where I'd cut myself.

_"Accept your true nature! You'll never get rid of me!_

In my hand formed a long scythe from me bleeding hand.

_'You were born to kill!'_

My hand clentched the scythe.

"Yes." I whispered.

I quickly jumped up above the monster and pulled the scythe back.

"I want to kill!" I laughed as I pierced the monster.

I sliced it in half and it exploaded. The other one come at me and fire. I saw the bullets come at me and deflected it with my scythe. I jumped onto the last one and cross sliced the monster. Their carcasses laid on the floor. I could still see its wicked face staring at me. I stabbed it repeatingly, the blood splattering onto my body and face.

"Erick,Daiki, where are you!" I heard someone yell.

"What the hell happened here!" I heard from behind where I was standing.

I turned around to face them, a calm look on my face.

"Hey isn't that the girl from before? She's covered in blood!" said one the guys.

"Where's our friend you bitch!"

I raised my scythe, as they stepped back. A wicked smile spread on my face as i charged at them.

"Assholes like you should just die!" I laughed as I sliced their bodies...

Their chopped up limbs swam in the pool of blood as it drained from a drain on the floor of the toy shop. I looked as the blood swirled down. I instantly felt naucious and dropped to my knees, my scythe at my side beginning to turn back into my blood and flow down the drain. I breathed heavily as i felt vomit want to come up my throat. I began to laugh hesterically as I looked at my blood stained hands. But that loud laugh quickly turned into quiet sobs.

_'I hope you enjoyed this. Until next time, from now on till forever..." I heard her whisper._

And I was alone once again.

"Don't leave me here...alone" I murmured.

After a few minutes, I heard the sound of the rustiling nearby tress get louder and the sound of quick steps against pavement.

"Agh shoot! We're to late!" exclaimed a male voice.

I felt the prescence of some three people a couple feet away from me.

"Lavi,Allen. This blood right here isn't just human blood. There is some akuma blood mixed in aswell." said a female voice.

"You're right. Who could have killed the akuma?"

I didn't stop to look up at them. I heard one set of footsteps get closer to me though.

"Lavi, Lenalee! Come over here!" he shouted.

He walked a little closer to me.

"There's a girl over here!"

"Allen dont get to close, what if shes an akuma?"

"My eye isn't reacting to her though."

I felt his his warm breath on my face as he crouched down infront of me.

"Hey can you hear me?" he asked.

_"Don't leave me." _ I managed to say before I began to feel dizzy and lost conciousness.

She fell forward into my chest unconcious. She was still breathing, but very lightly and was covered in blood. She had a few scratches on her body, but on her right palm was a deep gasp. I picked her up carefully and walked back to the others.

"Whoa she dosen look to good."

"Theres a hospital near here. We should take her there." suggested Lenalee.

"No. Lets take her back to the black orders infirmiry. There's something i want to ask her when she wakes up." I said as we sped away.

**At the Black Orders Infirmiry** **- Allens POV**

"Hand me those towels Lavi." I said as I threw the blood stained one i had in my hand to the dirty pile.

"Here you go." he said handing me it.

"Thanks." I said as I began to wipe her arms.

I cleaned her wounds and after i was done, wrapped them in gauze. The deep wound in on her palm was a problem treating though.

"Now how did that happen." I said outloud as I finished cleaning and stood up from the chair.

"Neh Allen. What about the wound on her body. We should probably treat those aswell. Maybe we should undress her." said Lavi reaching for the zipper on her dark green blood stained sweater.

"Not a chance." I retorted slapping his hand away. "I'll get a female nurse to undress her and treat them for her later. We'll have to wash her clothes too though, she can't go out in public with blood stained clothes..." I said thinking

"Hey Allen. Isn't this girl beautiful? But she covers half of her face with her bangs. I wonder why." said Lavi.

"Huh?" I said looking at her.

The girl infront of us, even though she looked injured, was indeed kinda pretty. But like Lavi said, I didn't understand why she covered half on her face.

"Oh Allen. Actually you left a little blood on her face. See it was hidden under her bangs." he said pointing at it.

"Oh you're right." I said grabbing a towel.

I moved my fingers to her face to move her bangs out of the way, when we got a call.

_-Allen, Lavi. Please report to section lab 3-_

"Darn it probably Komui. Whatever just hurrry up and move her bangs. I want to see the other side of her face." said Lavi.

"No no. We'll just get a nurse to finish treating her. Besides, what if theres a reason she has her face covered." I said.

"You party pooper." said Lavi as we walked out the room.

**Well thats chapter 1 for you :]  
>Its really late so i cant write much here right now, so ill edit this tommorow.<br>Thanks for reading and ****Please Review!  
>Chapter 2 will be up very soon! <strong>**(i already have it written, just gotta type it ^W^)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was warm. I opened my eyes to a light grey colored room with many hospital beds against the wall. I picked up my hand so I could move a strand of hair from my face, but it was pulled back by an IV cord that was attatched to my wrist. I took the needle out and sat on the edge of the bed.  
><em><br>'Where am I?'_ I wondered, standing up.

I felt my body pound as i stood up, like it was completley sore. I stumbled a little but made it to the closest window in the room. I looked outside to see a small garden surrounded by many trees. There was a tiny pond with koi fish swimming in it and lilys on the waters surface.

"Did I die and end up in the heaven hospital...? No. Theres no way god would let me into heaven anyways.. " I sighed , looking as a fish splashed in the water.

Just then I heard the sounds of footsteps and low talking on the other side of the door. I hurried over quickly and stood at the side of the door, readying my fists since I couldn't find my gun on me.

The knob turned and the door opened.

I sprung out and threw a punch to the face, but instead of feeling my knuckles against the persons nose; I felt a strong grip around my fist. They blocked it? Seeing as how that failed, I slid my foot against their ankles, causing them to trip. I pushed them against the wall, grabbing their wrist in a tight hold.

"Who are you!" I shouted out.

"I..Im Allen Walker. Nice to meet you!" he stuttered.

I looked down at him. He was young boy, around my age maybe, with light grey greenish colored eyes and white hair.

"Now now...no need to get aggressive with the person who found and cared for you last night." smiled a taller red headed boy. He was wearing a black and green snake skin bandana on his head that went with his black eye patch that covered one of his green colored eyes.

_"Last night?" _I whispered wondering.

-insert quick flashback here - :P

After a few seconds my mind remembered what happened last night and my body went cold. I must have loosened my grip on Allen as well because i lost my hold on him. He grabbed me and pinned me against the wall.

"We wont hurt you." he said letting go of my hands.

He stepped back as the red headed boy walked over to him. I stood there observing them. They didn't look like the type of people who would attack without reason. Yet I still felt a strong energy coming from them.

"So who are you? And exactly where am I?" I said still on gaurd.

"Like I said before, i'm Allen Walker." said the white haired boy.

"And im Lavi." grinned the red head boy.

"Last night we found you inside a toy shop covered in blood. You were pretty hurt and fainted from blood loss when we found you, so we brought you here to treat you. Although we'd also like to ask you..., if you knoew anything about what happened last night." started Allen.

I clenched my fist tight. Well of course I would remember _my _own sin.

Lavi looked down at me and seemed to notice my reaction.

"So it seems you do know something." he said, grabbing a chair to sit on.

I hesitated before answering.

"Look...I don't exactly know who you are, what you're planning to do, and why you saved me. Im grateful, thank you, but there's no reason for me to say anything more to you guys or stay here. So I'll be on my way now." I said reaching for the door knob.

Just then a green light flashed and silver blades that I saw from the corner of my eye, made my hand stop. I looked back to see Allens left hand fingers turn into silver blades.  
><em><br>"What the!" _I thought, looking at Allen surprised.

"This place you're at is called the Dark Order. They deal with the training excorcists to destroy  
>akuma. We're trained to eliminate those cretures you encountered yesterday who feast on humans for energy. Unfortunatly there are a thousand times more of them than us." explained Allen.<p>

"Oi Allen. We shouldn't be telling an outsider all this!" said Lavi concerned.

Allen leaned over to Lavi's ear and whispered something that I sadly didn't hear.I did  
>see Lavi's face change from 'worried' to 'understading' though. I wonder what he whispered...<p>

"Yesterday at the place we found akuma blood and their carcasses heavily stabbed." continued Allen. " We just want to know who it was that killed them and why you were there. _Unless, it was you who killed them. _We actually would understand if the akuma murdered someone. But beacuse you're alive, that means _something or somone_ did something that saved your life." he finished.

"Actually I'd like to ask one more thing." said Lavi. "I can imagine how you possibly got the small scratches on your body. But, its strange how you only got small scratches and a few bruises considering you were with an akuma. But how exactly did you get this *grabs my injured hand*large wound, that looks like you were stabbed."

I pulled my hand away.

"Tch! You guys ask to many questions!" I retorted.

"Please." begged Allen, his silver eyes reflecting mines.

I looked at my bandaged palm.

"Ugh alright alright! It was two. Two strange and large wierd looking things with cannons sticking out, sprouted out of two men ,who had gone to the bar i was working at, cornered me in an alley when I was walking home. They chased after me and fired some large bullets from the cannon things. Of coruse I ran and ended up at the toyshop. The window broke so I fell in. And then...then." I paused. "Sorry but that's all i remember." I lied, while clenching my wounded hand.

After that Allen walked me back to the bar I was working at since it had gotten dark. Not that I needed him to though,

"Thank you." I said bowing to him.

As I turned around to unlock the door, I felt a gently touch on my hand.

"I know you're trying to hide something. And I also know you lied when you said _'thats all I remember'_. But if you need help, you can ask us. Dont keep everything to yourself."

"Heh. My problems are my own problems. I don't need anyone to help me." I smirked, pulling away and going inside.

I closed the door behind me. After a few minutes, I opened the door and looked outside. He was gone. I sighed and shut the door.

_'Time for work...'_

**Allens Pov  
><strong>  
>"So this is where she works." said Lavi.<p>

"Yup. I just dropped her off at the back door."

We looked up at the flashing multicolored bar sign that read, *_'Downtowns Yuri Koe Bar'.  
><em>  
>"I wonder why she's working here. Actually i wonder how old she is?" asked Lavi.<p>

"She must have her reasons. Whatever lets just go in. And put on your desguise." I said putting on a dark green beanie before opening the glass doors.

"Welcome." said one of the waitresses. "Party of two?" she asked.

"Ye-"

"Yeah. But we can make it a party of three." interuppted Lavi as he went over to the waitresses side. Knowing Lavi , I could see his eyes looking down at her chest.

"Oh my." she said blushing as she led us to a table in the back.

"Sorry. The place is packed today! You guys came on a good day though. Ill come back later." she smiled as we sat down.

"Please hurry back." said Lavi touching her hand. She smiled before she left.

"Baa-ka. We didn't come here to play. We need to observe the girl to see if the akuma come back." i said smacking Lavis head.

"Ow! I know i know. But theres so many cute girls around... Like her." said Lavi pointing to the front.

I turned to look.

"Ah! Thats-"

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Presenting tonights entertainment. 'Downtowns Yuri Koe Bar's'  
>beauty. Yuri!"<p>

I stepped onto stage as whistles and clapping came from the crowd. I grabbed the microphone from the stand and waited for the music to start. I looked around at the crowd and saw the all the other waitresses looking at me, waiting to hear me sing aswell. Next to one waitress though, I saw something that caught my eye. Two gentlemen were sitting at a table in the far back corner. They had beanies on, but I caught a glimpse of white and red hair coming from under it.

_'Allen. Lavi?'_

Just then the guitrist and piano began playing the intro to the song. I took a deep breath and picked up the mic to my lips.

-**Boom!**-

I looked up to see five large of those monster looking things from yesterday surrounding the bar.

"Gyah!" screamed everyone as they ran out the back door.

I too dropped the microphone and ran off the stage, but the monsters followed after me. I managed to get outside and ran around the building. I could see the huge hole where they had blasted their way in through and the flames from the explosion beginning to rise. I felt as the winds pressure around me got denser.

_"Are they coming after me?"_ I thought as I ran through the alleys, trying to avoid gertting spotted.

The black dress I was wearing wouldn't let me run to good, and the heels kept on clacking after each step I took. I must have been running to fast , because as I took another step, the heel on my heels broke and I fell.

"Shoot!" I muttered as I quickly tried to unfasten them, but the monsters followed the clacking sound of my heels when I was running , and surrounded me in no time.

"Go away!" I yelled throwing both heels at the face of one of them, but it had no effect.

They began closing in as I croutched against a dumpster. They pointed their cannons at me once again, and at that point I knew , I was gonna die. _She_ hadn't even shown up this time, which made me wonder if _she_ and all this was part of my imagination.

I stood up and stretched out my arms. If this was my imagination, then it won't hurt me, and if it's not, then tough luck. I shut my eyes and waited for them to fire. I cringed at the sound of the cannon loading.

"What do you think you're doing!" I heard someone shout from above.

I opened my eyes and looked up to see a large hammer pound one of the monsters surrounding me. The persons red hair flowed in the gust due to the impact.

'Lavi?'

A monster behind him pointed its cannon and aimed it at his back.

"Ah! Behind you!" I yelled.

A cloud of smoke blew as a green cross appeared on the monster before it exploaded. White spikes of hair appeared from inbetween the smoke.

'Allen?'

He took out two more before switching his hand back to normal and landing infront of me. Lavi also walked over after shrinking his hammer.

"Are you alright?" asked Allen.

"I'm...fine." I said still standing stupidly with my arms slightly still spread apart.

Allen grabbed both of my hands and pulled them down, placing them inbetween his hands.

"That's good. Im sorry we followed you, but we worried about you." he said smiling.

I looked down at my hands in his hands. They felt really...warm.

"Uhm. Thank you...for saving me, again. And Im sorry for acting so rude before." I said quietly bowing.

"You're welcome." They said.

I looked up to see their happy smiling faces. My face and heart felt warm. What was this? I know I've felt this before, a long time ago. Could it be, that I was happy?

Allens POV

Her face looked so calm that it surprised me when she pulled her hand away from mines. It surprised me even more when she crouched down and I saw drops of blood fall from her palm.

"Agh." she cringed as she covered it with her left hand.

"Let us see." said Lavi crouching beside her.

He reached to grab her hand but she it pulled away.

"No..im fine. It's just that cut from yesterday. It must have opened again." she said as she ripped the bottom of her dress.

-Crack- Went the side of the building as a chunk fell to the ground.

_'Yum yum. I knew I smelled excorcist around here. To bad he said not to eat them...'_

We looked up to see a level two akuma grin down at us. It then sped away behind some building when it saw that we had noticed it.

"Shoot. Looks like we missed one, we can't let it stay around here. Stay here Ill take care of it." said Lavi as he jumped up, enlarging his hammer.

"Okay." I answered.

"Ah!" moaned the girl.

I turned back to see more blood streaming down. I grabbed the cloth that was in her hand and attempted to wrap it around her hand to stop the bleeding.

I heard a thump as Lavi landed beside me.

"It disappeared when I cornered it in an alley. I did a quick search around but couldn't sense him anywhere." he reported.

"Lavi look." I said still holding the cloth. I pointed to the wound on the girls palm.

"What?" he said looking closer.

"The bleeding stopped." said the girl looking at her palm.

"Not only that." I began to say. I took her hand and began to wipe the blood away. "Look at her palm."

"It's a cross!" said Lavi surprised.

"What?" said the girl looking too. "That wasn't there before..." she questioned.

"Lavi, this could be-." I began to say.

"Ah you're right again Allen..." he sighed.

"It's innocence." we both said.

"What? What innocent? Cuse if you're talking about me, I think you got it wrong. I ain't no innocent." she remarked.

She had a worried look on her face. I smiled.

"No not innocent. Its _innocence_." I replied.

She still looked worried.

"Uhm will you please stay with us?"

"Huh?" she said standing up.

"We'll explain later. Everything, about the innocence and yourself. For now we have to get you off the street before anymore akuma come back." said Lavi extending his hammer.

She still looked kind of disconcerting. I grabbed her hand and finally wrapped it up even though the bleeding had stopped.

"It's ok. No matter what happens from here on out, you wont have to deal with it alone. We'll help you out." I said as I bent down.

She hestitated but climbed on my back. I turned my head to look at her before we took off, and for a second, I thought I saw her smile.

**Himegami11: Okay finally finished chapter 2 ^-^! Cheer and glorify me :D  
>Lavi: Its about time... *sighs*<br>Himegami11: *smacks* Quiet you. It's hard work and takes time writing this D:  
>Allen: Oh really? Maybe it would'nt take so long if you didn't take one hour minecraft breaks every time you get stumped.<br>Himegami11: It helps me think! /**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter ^-^  
>Ill <strong>**try**** to update every Tuesday OR Wednesday if I can (most likley at night as well)  
>Next chapter will incorporate the other part of my story genre, which will be, *drumroll* schoolife~<br>**_**It will be a hard task, But i will write it so it actually makes sense :challengeaccepted:  
><strong>_**Okies Bai bai 3**

**Authors Note:  
>*Yuri: I used google translate and it said Yuri meant Lily. So yeah its "Downtown Lily Voice Bar" <strong>**NOT**** the lesbian definition of Yuri :P  
><strong> 


End file.
